


Right Where I Belong

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [50]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Smut, M/M, Multiple Fandoms, Original Character-centric, crack and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alby is gonna get his way, whether or not Kennichi is prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where I Belong

Albion was sitting waist-deep in the water when Kennichi approached the shore. He had flattened his ears to his head - in wolf form he was identical to all the other wolves that roamed the forest - and stepped carefully. Albion had his back to him - but the way his hair wisped in the sunlight had caught Kennichi’s attention.

(What the hell was he doing, anyway?)

It was a stupid question to ask, Kennichi knew exactly what he was doing. He had known before he even knew who Albion WAS - just that there was a cute, dark-haired kid who had turned up a few weeks ago that had caught his eye. He didn’t usually go for them dark-haired (and never male, not before), but then the next time he saw Albion his hair was white as the first winter’s snow, and both colors suited his complexion. It was confusing and fascinating and Kennichi had even kissed him underneath the sundewed branches of the woods before he knew who Albion actually was.

(Alby at five years old, his tiny hands curled in the heavy fur at the nape of his neck as he pranced around the yard, Rian supervising playtime.)

Kennichi sat himself at the edge of the water, not quite getting in. He curled his tail around his haunches and waited to be noticed - although he had a feeling that he was already noticed. “You’re in my pond,” he said finally, and Albion tipped his head, didn’t look back at him.

"I wasn’t aware the pond belonged to anybody."

Kennichi raised a paw, thought about it, and then replaced it. “Do you really need to be naked?” he asked instead, wishing for a moment that the water wasn’t quie so clear. He wasn’t meant to think about Alby - Albion - in that manner, heated kiss under the trees or not. 

Today Alby’s hair was mostly dark, with a few frosted white tips. Albion tilted his body back, arching his back over the water and Kennichi watched how the muscle rippled under his skin. He was slight but powerfully built - Kennichi still hadn’t quite wrapped his head around Albion’s parentage, but he could see the litheness of Jack in his limbs, but Rian’s strong, solid core.

Kennichi wasn’t even aware his mouth was open, but he could easily pretend that was due to the heat. 

Canines didn’t have sweat glands, after all.

Why had he come out here? He was just trying to get away, but then he had sensed - no, smelled - Albion and it was as if his sense of smell overrode all his common sense. He watched as Albion turned about, and tried his damnedest not to stare as the teen rose out of the water.

(This was Rian’s KID. Rian. The same as one of his best friends, and he was so going to hell.)

"You should come into the water," Albion called, trailing his fingers in the lake. 

Kennichi shook his head - if he changed, he would be naked too, and they would be naked together and oh god that would look very, very bad if they were caught. 

(But weren’t they intending to do very, very bad things?)

Sometimes Kennichi hated that little voice in his head. He shook his head again, and looked very pointedly at the ground. “If I get wet I smell like a, well, a wet dog,” he said pointedly.

Alby raised both his eyebrows, completely unimpressed. “If you get in the water, I’ll suck you off,” he wheedled, and Kennichi was very immediately thankful that wolves could not blush.

"We’re not going to - no!" he shook his head, and Alby laughed, dropping back into the water.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked.

"Your father," Kennichi said darkly. "Both of them. They could be watching right now, this could all be a test - I do not want to be castrated by the spirit of winter for laying a finger on his KID-"

Albion laughed again, falling over in the water. Kennichi got to his feet on reflex, but Alby came right back up again, sputtering. “Dad won’t care,” he spat out between water. 

"Which one?" Kennichi asked, mostly rhetorically.

"Does it really matter?" The look Alby was giving him was making his stomach twist around in knots. It had been a long time, far too long, since anyone looked at him like that. Kennichi put a paw in the water, then lifted it very quickly - despite the warm summer sun, the water was frigid.

"Come out of the water and I’ll suck YOUR dick," Kennichi said before he thought about the words and could recall them. Alby sat up, the water running off his shoulders and from his hair, and Kennichi wanted to bolt. Why had he SAID that, that was stupid and fuck, he’d never even given a blow job before, nevermind wanted to-

"Really?" Alby didn’t quite sound like he believed it. 

If there was ever a way to gracefully disengage from the conversation that question opened the gates - and Kennichi swallowed, and bowed his head. “You’ve got to swear you won’t tell anyone.”

(Especially not your father, oh my god.)

Kennichi looked up, startled, as a wet hand touched his head. “Really?” Alby said again, and Kennichi jerked his head back. He was still safe, still in his wolf form, and it felt a little cowardly to be so.

"I just don’t get why you want - me," Kennichi said, and Alby scratched his head, right behind his ear - that was the spot, oooh.

"Please don’t overthink it," Alby said, and looped his arm around Kennichi’s neck. "If you overthink it, nothing good happens."

Shifting was a simple matter, and Kennichi was sitting naked on the ground next to him, Alby’s arm still warm around his neck. Alby nuzzled his neck and Kennichi tried to duck away, until he felt Alby’s mouth, hot on his skin. “What are you-” Kennichi said, but then Alby bit him.

He had known, in abstract, that Albion had vampirism in him. It was a different thing entirely to feel those fangs slide out and puncture the skin of his neck without warning. He swallowed, but the urge to wrench himself away vanished almost immediately, as a warm feeling spread throughout his entire body.

It felt like an eternity passed them by before Alby lifted his head, breathing hard, but it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds. The warmth lingered, though - Kennichi’s fingers tingled, and - oh hell, he was hard. He swallowed, and moved his head just enough to look at Alby, who was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Shit," Alby breathed, his entire face flushed. "*Shit*-"

"Are you okay?" Kennichi brushed some of his hair from his face, Alby’s pupils were dilated. "Alby-"

"Never," he breathed. "Never done THAT before, shit…"

The confidence he had before seemed gone, and it was entirely inappropriate but Kennichi kissed him anyway, one hand on the back of his head. He hadn’t retracted his fangs - (he had retractable FANGS? But he would have noticed fangs the last time he had kissed him-) and Kennichi nicked his tongue on one, but Alby’s mouth was warm and inviting and suddenly it was really the only thing he could think of. 

How he ended up on top Kennichi wasn’t quite sure, but he was, and kissing Alby quite thoroughly. Alby had his hands in Kennichi’s hair, holding him down as they breathed each other in. He was warm, so warm despite the frigid water, and Kennichi lifted his head, the sudden thought striking him. “YOU made the water cold,” he said accusingly, and Alby didn’t answer, tugging him back down for more kissing.

It had been a really, really long time. Kennichi braced himself on one arm and pressed his hips down, straddling Alby’s naked form. They didn’t break contact as he pressed their cocks together, although Alby made a choked-off noise into his mouth.

The sensation was electrifying. He had never felt anything quite like it - a cock pressed into his, the friction of the two of them dragging against each other, paired with Alby’s small whimpers, his chest jumping underneath him. Kennichi gasped into Alby’s mouth, Alby matched him with a moan.

(God, what were they DOING?)

Kennichi lifted his head, Alby’s eyes were still dilated large, but the fear, the strange panic had left them and he was staring at Kennichi like he had never seen him before. “Okay?” Kennichi asked, uncertain at the look he was getting. Alby had the most unsettling calm face, blank like a slate and impossibly unreadable - but then Alby closed his eyes and tilted his head back, the biggest grin Kennichi had ever seen appearing on his face. 

"I thought you said you were going to suck my dick," Alby said, his hands sliding down Kennichi’s head to his shoulders.

"I did say that," Kennichi said. He supposed it was vain to hope that Alby had forgotten that in the haze of a heavy make-out session. Of course, it could be plenty hard to forget with Kennichi’s erection pressed beside his own. This had already spiraled so far out of his control that he wasn’t sure where else to go from here. 

Alby bolled his hips upward, pressing himself into Kennichi’s lower belly. Kennichi held his ground, adjusting and sliding his hand between them, taking Alby’s cock in his hand and pressing it to his own. Alby whined and scrabbled, trying to get more pressure or friction on himself and Kennichi smirked, ignoring the fingers digging into his shoulders. “But you said,” Alby groaned breathlessly, his complaint cut off as Kennichi kissed him again.

This was hot, Kennichi realized in abstract. Alby was thrashing under him, as Kennichi pinned him to the earth and they rutted together. But he needed more, and Kennichi could either man up and actually suck him off, like he said …

…or…

He didn’t have enough hands. Kennichi released them both, bracing himself still on one hand and turning Alby’s face up to him. “You are a little shit,” he told Alby, his syllables cut by breathy pants. “I’m going to regret doing this, and it will be all your fault and I expect you to take responsibility-“

"Oh shut up," Alby said, lifting his hips off the ground, one leg thrown up over Kennichi’s lower back. "You sound like someone’s mother."

"That is inspiring bedroom talk," Kennichi said dryly. Alby rolled his eyes.

"Does this look like a bedroom to you?"

"Not only are you a little shit, you are a *pedantic* little shit," Kennichi said crossly. 

Alby stuck out his tongue. “Whatever. Are you going to fuck me, or what?”

"A pedantic, whiny, needy little shit," Kennichi growled. "You want to get fucked, eh?"

He was almost completely rocked by Alby’s ensuing wiggle. “Oh hell yes,” Alby said. “Fuck yes. As hard as you want, I can take it-“

Kennichi held Alby down. “As fun as that sounds,” he said. “I do not want to have to explain to ANYONE why their time-jumping kid is walking bowlegged.”

Alby narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you dare back out on this.”

"I’m not-" Hell, Alby was moving his hips up, pushing his pelvis against Kennichi’s, rocking them together in a slow motion of the exact rhythm- "are you reading minds? Fuck, you’re not telepathic, right-?"

The smirk he received in return was maddening. “What do you think?”

"I’m not backing out," Kennichi rasped, trying to hold him still. "I just don’t think it’s right, to do that the first time."

"Do you love me?" Alby’s face was the picture of innocence.

Kennichi gaped down at him. “What th- what the hell kind of question is that, we’ve only just *met*-“

"Then," Alby said patiently. "I don’t want to make love. Fuckin’ FUCK me, all right? I’ll deal with my dad." He pulled Kennichi down and nipped at his throat - not a proper bite with fangs, just enough of a nip that Kennichi knew he was going to have a mark there later.

(What he wouldn’t give for Ed’s insta-heal ability. No hickeys.)

"Damn it," Kennichi groaned. "I am so going to hell."

* * *

 

The problem with needling Kennichi to the point of no return was that once he went over the edge, there was no coming back. Not that that was as much of a *problem* per se, as a reachable goal - Alby didn’t have as much time to muse on that thought as he anticipated, what with Kennichi’s mouth on him and fingers inside him.

It would have been problematic for Kennichi to know that this was his first time. Alby had decided that a while back, when he first decided to come back here and pounce on Kennichi when they were the same age. Well, approximately the same age, he overshot by a few years, but time travel was imperfect when jumping over a decade at a time.

And damn, was Kennichi a fine specimen at nineteen. Scarred and muscled, dark red hair worn in a longish mop, playful amethyst eyes - and a curiosity about Alby that turned very quickly to horror once he figured out who Alby actually WAS. 

Yet here he was, splayed between Alby’s legs, swallowing him down with care. He was inexperienced with a blow job, even Alby who had never had one before could recognize this, but he was enthusiastic and damn did it feel good. He curled his fingers in the dirt and groaned.

It would be over too soon, he wasn’t experienced enough to hold off the orgasm. It surprised Kennichi almost as much as Alby, who jerked back into the dirt and laid still, bright stars exploding behind his eyelids as Kennichi coughed and gagged.

"Fuck," Kennichi gasped after a moment. "You’re supposed to - oi!" The smack to his naked thigh brought Alby’s eyes to Kennichi’s. "You’re supposed to warn a guy before you blow your load!"

"I would swallow," Alby said, his mouth dry.

He didn’t think it was possible for anyone to get as red as their hair, but Kennichi sure was good at that. Alby grinned at him lazily, and then lifted his hips off the ground again. “Your fingers,” he said, offering himself to Kennichi. “You *stopped.*”

"You are such a fucking BRAT," Kennichi muttered, leaning over him. 

"Fingers," Alby demanded again, but Kennichi leaned down to kiss him. Alby turned his head away sharply, and Kennichi laughed. 

"Don’t want me kissing you with you on my breath, huh?" Kennichi prodded at Alby’s jaw with his fingers. "And yet you said you’d *swallow.*"

"It’s different when it comes out of you," Alby said imperiously, and Kennichi caught him off guard, grabbing his jaw and holding him still before covering Alby’s mouth with his own.

"Is it really, now," he murmured, and Alby made a face.

Kennichi was - he was getting there. Alby could see it in his face and the breadth of his shoulders - he couldn’t tell this one what he knew, that was breaking the rules but oh god, in a few years he was going to be unstoppable and Alby was damn certain that he was going to be there for it.

(He didn’t care how many times he would have to time-skip back, because DAMN-)

Kennichi was watching him with the most peculiar expression. “You okay?” he asked, and Alby knew how easy it would be to give the entire game away. He nodded his head, licked his lips - (oh god was that - YES IT WAS, on his LIPS) and then nodded again. 

"C’mon," he said, nudging at Kennichi’s hips with his legs. "Fingers. Or-"

Or other things. Other, wonderful things. He wasn’t worried about it fitting - almost everyone he knew in his life took cock at one point or another, but … all the same he was a bit nervous. Although Kennichi’s fingers inside were fantastic, and that could only be that much better. Right?

Kennichi arranged himself a moment and sighed. Alby squeezed him with his legs. “If you open your mouth ONE MORE TIME about either of my fathers, or Ed-jiisan, I will throw you in the fuckin’ LAKE.” It was, he thought, a pretty fair threat. He had forgotten that Kennichi had forgotten all about Ed though, because all the color abandoned his face in a hurry.

"Fuck," Kennichi said.

"Yes, good," Alby said. "That, we want to do that."

"Ed will tear out my throat."

"No," Alby banged his head back into the bank. "No, no, NO-"

"He’s a fucking wolf, he’ll smell me on you-"

Alby rocked himself up and grabbed Kennichi by the neck. “Is he going to kill you ANY LESS for what we’ve done so far?” he demanded.

"Ah," Kennichi said.

Alby got right up in his face. “Put your cock in me right now,” he hissed. “Or ELSE.” Or else what, he would tattle to Ed? Or, god, his father? FatherS? Ed wouldn’t leave enough of Kennichi behind to stuff a travel pillow, and that was if and only if his dad didn’t get to him first. Kennichi had every right to be worried.

He would take care of that later, though. Right now there were far more pressing matters to attend to, like shuffling his body so the angle would be just right because Kennichi was clearly done fighting this and he was finally, finally, going to get some.

Kennichi shifted them both, his hands on Alby’s hips. He glanced up at Alby’s face, back down between them, and adjusted more. “What,” Alby said, impatient. “It’s not like fucking parallel park-“

And then he was pressing in, and Alby forgot what language was like for a good thirty seconds.

It was strange, exquisite torture. There wasn’t quite an experience to compare - it hurt, more than what he had expected it to but at the same time the wave of pleasure slammed through him as Kennichi settled between his legs. He was most of the way toward hard again and fuck, FUCK, Kennichi was doing something right because he didn’t know anything could feel this good.

Kennichi held him still, let him adjust and that was ridiculous, because the only thing Alby wanted right this moment was movement. He hiked his legs up, pressed his knees into Kennichi’s hips, and bucked against him. He might have grunted something, anything, but he couldn’t even tell if it was his own voice as his frantic attempts to make Kennichi fucking MOVE paid off. 

Flat on his back, his ass in the air and Kennichi’s hands braced on either side of his head, Alby came squalling. He clawed bright red scratches across Kennichi’s shoulder blades as Kennichi ground down into him, not showing any signs of slowing down even as Alby’s seed leaked down his belly.

When Kennichi finally came, he came hard, curled over Alby, hunched in on himself and letting out a low noise like he was dying. Alby wrapped his arms around Kennichi’s head, kept him down, and murmured to him as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. 

* * *

 

Kennichi woke up with the sun shifting to evening, the shadows stretching out over the water in front of him. He stretched his paws out in front of his body, and then startled to realize that he wasn’t alone.

Alby was sitting in the dirt beside him, wearing a tee shirt and jeans. “It’s cute,” he said, tossing a pebble into the water. “You shift into your wolf form when you sleep; do you feel safer that way?”

The events of the afternoon flooded back to Kennichi and he ducked his head, ears folded back. Alby didn’t seem concerned by his sudden embarrassment. “Did you know,” Alby said. “When I drank you blood, I could feel your power?”

"My power?" 

"Yeah." Alby wasn’t looking at him. "Not your wolf…iness," he waved a hand at Kennichi. "But, like, YOU."

Kennichi sat up, on his haunches and sighed. “You’re not making any sense.”

Alby quirked a smile and glanced over at him almost shyly. “You’re a lot more important than you think,” he said softly. He stretched his hand toward Kennichi, and after a moment Kennichi bumped it with his head. He moved closer, and Alby slung his arm around Kennichi’s form. 

"You’re still a brat," he muttered without malice, as Alby laid his head on top of Kennichi.

"Thank you," Alby said, and then tossed another rock into the water. Kennichi watched the ripples spread out from the splash, and sighed again.

He was so, unequivocally, fucked.


End file.
